


Must Be Something in the Water

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Swim Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: At first Jace is upset that his usual competition is out sick, but when he sees their stand-in swimmer he quickly decides this turn of events might not be so tragic after all.





	Must Be Something in the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> That new player on the opposing team is _cute_.

“What do you mean Raphael isn’t swimming today?” Jace demands, glaring at Alec as he fits the swim cap over his hair. 

“Got the flu or something, Meliorn just told me,” Alec says, shrugging. “Sorry, man.” 

Jace is livid. He’s been training extra hours this whole month to finally show up Raphael’s backstroke. Jace’s specialty is freestyle and the month before Raphael nearly tied with him in it, which was unacceptable. They’ve been going at it like this for the past year, and this - the final meet of the season- was supposed to be the culmination of it all. 

It’s their turn in the practice lane and Jace takes a step up to the block. “At least we’ve got the relay in the bag without him,” Jace says, still upset but trying to find the silver lining. 

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Alec says, and Jace looks up to follow his brother’s gaze over to the lane next to them where his eyes land on a guy he hasn’t seen before doing a backstroke that would put Ryan Murphy’s Rio Olympics performance to shame. And he’s gorgeous on top of his perfect form. In fact, Jace’s wandering mind decides it would love to see that perfect form on top of--

“Jace. Jace!” Luke’s voice snaps from behind him. “I blew the whistle three times for you to take your mark. Where’s your focus?” 

“He’s just keeping a close eye on the competition,” Alec snickers behind him. Jace turns to shoot him a glare. “Really studying that form, aren’t you, Jace?” 

“Well pick your jaw off the floor and get in the pool,” Luke replies, never one for beating around the bush. Thankfully the cool water works to counter the warm blush he feels and he almost forgets about the cute boy from the other team until he gets out of the pool and, wiping his face in his towel while walking, runs directly into him. 

“Shit,” Jace says. “Sorry.” 

“No worries,” the guy replies quickly, staring a little too long before pulling his gaze away, clearing his throat. 

Before he can walk away Jace stops him. 

“You’re Raphael’s replacement, right?” 

The guy nods. “Yeah. Just transferred this month. I wasn’t supposed to start yet but they threw me in when he got sick.” 

“I’m Jace,” he offers. 

“Simon,” the other guy replies. “Raphael told me about your little competition. He’s actually really bummed he’s missing this meet.” 

“You know,” Jace says, attempting to sound casual. “We had a bet going that whoever had the fastest times owes the other a drink. You in?” 

“Oh, really?” Simon asks, in a tone which implies he knows Jace is lying. 

“Yep. It’s tradition,” Jace insists, taking the chance. 

“Well, I wouldn’t want to break tradition,” Simon smiles. “See you after the meet.” 

Simon beats Jace twice, in freestyle and backstroke. Jace would normally sulk over that, but somehow being two drinks in across from a smiling Simon hardly feels like losing.


End file.
